Sweet Sin
by Shattered Apocalypse
Summary: He ran his fingers through his hair before inquiring no one in particular with the question. "Did she loathe me that much that she cursed herself as well?" She sins. Sins. And then he wondered, why worry about the unavoidable now? So he sinned as well.


**Warning**: The same one as the warning for Bitter Sin. Once again, just pain and emptiness. And lovers that were never meant to be. Natsume will not be comforted by her, in fact, I think he will not be comforted at all. We shall see.

**Disclaimer**: I disclaim most of this. Two (quotes), I own.

This story is AU, and a One Shot.

* * *

_She's not stupid,_  
_She's not blind,_  
_She's the one that's left behind..._  
_Tonight._

_-Shattered Apocalypse_

* * *

**Sweet Sin**

_There is no such thing as 'innocence'; and if there ever was, then we were certainly not born with it. -Shattered Apocalypse_

That innocent act that she had... Annoying. Unneeded. He wished to break it, and laugh at her when it finally smashed to smithereens.

She would just buy his bull, acting like the toy he had ended up forcing her to be.

There was no bond when they kissed, no connection. He had ripped it all apart. Tore away every piece, every hope and dream.

He knew what she knew, and he was fairly sure she knew what he knew as well.

_You're secretive, she had and still has every right to know..._

What happened to the good times?

Where did they go?

_You used to never tire of her, and now you tire with just a look. A touch. A word. A kiss._

Innocence.

He abhorred it. Despised its very existence.

_You only hate it because it reminds you of her; and that you don't know the person she is anymore._

What did his brain know? What, did it know what such emotions feel like?

_She knows. And she knows very well. Too well._

* * *

He sat in the loveseat, it's hue a strange cerulean. He looked up, thoughts of 'before' clogging his brain.

She would always, always sit next to him, snuggling close, her head leaning on his shoulder, tranquility dominating every one of her features. She would look into his orbs, she had said they were fascinating, even captivating.

Now she didn't even bother to acknowledge his presence unless forced to listen to the crap he fed her every now and then.

He hadn't spoken to her in months, he realized.

_Why? You wield every part of my mind when I don't want you to. I cannot be at peace with myself because of you._

He bit his bottom lip, blood seeping out from the impact.

_Didn't I love you? Didn't you love me? What happened to that?_

He ran his fingers through his hair before inquiring no one in particular with the question.

"Did she loathe me that much that she cursed herself as well?"

She sins.

_Like you._

And sins.

_Because of you._

Because of him.

It was all his fault, wasn't it?

_Innocent! Wasn't that always you? The savior; the saint? What happened?_

He remained still, before chuckling like the psychopath he would always be.

_My savior... My hero._

_My love... My lover._

It hit him, around that moment, leaving him utterly speechless.

He didn't deserve her.

And then he wondered, why worry about the unavoidable now?

He could fix neither the past, nor the future. He would never be able to find the right path, and even if he ever did, he would never be able to take it.

So he sinned as well. Hoping that somehow, one way or another, it would help him mend his broken heart.

He sighed, furrowing his eyebrows, giving off the impression that he was more than slightly irritated.

With himself.

He took off the gold on his finger when he heard Luna come in.

Placing it carefully in his pocket, he stood up, and strode towards the woman, engulfing her in his scent.

He kissed her, gently, a hand tangled up in her locks, another climbing up her thigh.

He closed his eyes, and imagined _her._ He imagined _them. _He imagined the pain going all away.

Sky blue eyes closed, a couple of fingers toying with his leather belt, and her other hand feeling every part of his chest underneath that shirt.

He was committing a sin. Like his dear fiancee, somewhere else, where no one ever has to know.

The blond was helping him commit his side of that very same sin.

_You were always afraid of change. And now you are the cause of it._

He kissed more violently, throwing the woman on the loveseat.

_I hope we meet again in the next life time... as reincarnations. As lovers._

There was no bond. Absolutely no feelings as he kissed her, held her, loved her.

_It's just like you to steal my heart in every way, everytime._

There was only one thing.

Sin.

A sweet sin. It was ugly, and yet somehow beneficial. It had its own beauty that sparkled dimly in the darkness which swallowed it. Caressed it. Love it unconditionally. Embraced it through the best and the worst.

He was fallen, and he knew somewhere out there she was falling too.

He smiled faintly, the happiness that came with the smile never reaching his orbs.

_Is this how you feel...? The stabbing pain...?_

They were playing a game, yet somehow it got tangled up into one gigantic mess.

_Mikan..._

And that was when he silently cried to himself; invisible and silent tears rolling out of his eyes.

_Love is dead, Love is gone, Love don't live here anymore. -Kerli_

* * *

_You've stripped me down,_  
_The layers fall like rain._  
_It's over now, just innocence,_  
_And instinct still remain._

_-Red_

* * *

Okay, yeah, like I said: Sequel. Just as slippery and confusing as the last one. And I'm going to keep it that way unless I (for some reason) get inspired. Which would be very unlikely. Luna Koizumi and Natsume Hyuuga. No OCC's.

Reviews are most definitely appreciated.


End file.
